


You are the best thing that has ever been mine

by Makinguptoit



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makinguptoit/pseuds/Makinguptoit
Summary: Hosie au based on Mine by Taylor Swift.Edited*
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	You are the best thing that has ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go.

Hope is lying in the bed with Josie in her arms, her head lying on her chest and her hand around her waist, she has her hand wrapped around her shoulder too.

“Do you believe it? We are going to make it together?” She asks Josie, who hums in response nestling closer to her. Josie is tired and she falls asleep but Hope doesn’t, she couldn’t help but think about how far Josie and she had come.

She remembers when she first met Josie.

*Flashback* _“Come on Mikaelson, don’t be rude.” Maya says as they both walk into a cafe._

_“What? I don’t believe in love, you can’t change my mind.” They sit in their seats away near the window._

_“One day you will, someone is going to walk into your life and then it will hit you like wapow!” Maya completes her sentence by punching her lightly._

_“Oh yeah? Well until then I don’t.” She curses herself suddenly when she sees a cute barista cleaning up a table near them, she was wearing a pink apron with 'Coffee at cafe' engraved on it, she has a smile on her face, as if she was pleased with what she was doing._

_“She’s pretty.” Maya comments and she looks back at her friend, was this her moment of 'wapow!’ no, no it wasn’t._

_As if on cue, the barista walks to them, “Hi, may I take your order?” And just like that Hope knows she is ruined for music, she has never heard anything sweeter than this._

_“Oh, yeah Hazelnut Frappuccino and......” Maya trails off to her._

_“Uh, yes, um, Peanut butter blast whipped cream at the bottom.” She says nervously._

_“Nice choice, I’ll be back soon.” And with a smile she leaves but before she does Hope reads the name tag, “Josie,” she says as if tasting her name on her tongue._

_“Pretty name right?”_

_“Yeah,”_

_That was her first meeting with Josie, she continues to go there everyday after that, even on days she didn’t want coffee, just to go and see Josie. Josie comes to her to take her order leaves. Some days later she asks Hope for her name and she has never felt this nervous, but Josie grins at her and she could feel the butterflies just like that. Some days later, she asks Josie to sit with her on her break and Josie does. They talk for half an hour until Josie has to go. Within no time, it becomes their new normal, Hope would always go when it was Josie’s break and Josie will always spend the time with her. She learns that Josie is from the small town of Mystic Falls here, she works part-time here at the cafe, she also learns that Josie is studying journalism in New Orleans. This was how their friendship started. ___

__She could feel that Josie is fast asleep, as she snores softly, she hugs her tightly before burying her head in her hair and falling asleep herself too._ _

__*************_ _

__She is sitting on the couch with Josie’s head in her lap, her fingers crossed in brunette locks as they are watching Friends, it feels good, it always does, it makes her feel home. The fact that she knows that she is Josie’s home too brings a smile on her face._ _

___She was at a party, more precisely, she was dragged to the party by Maya who left just as she saw her crush, Hope smiles at her friend, who is so whipped for the guy. It doesn’t take long for her to walk away from the party, she walks into the woods slowly, the music gets low._ __

____

__

_“Hi,” She turns around to see, it’s Josie, in the moonlight and in her white shirt and black skirt she shines, if that was possible, it is the first time she has seen her outside the cafe, even though they have become friends during this time period._

____

__

_“Hey,” She couldn’t help but smile._

______ _ _

__

__

____

_“What are you doing here?” She asks._

____

____

__

__

_“Oh, my sister Lizzie goes to your college, I tagged along.” She walks towards her closing the distance, Hope realizes she has a bottle of beer in her hand._

____

____

__

__

_“Lizzie is your sister?” She is shocked to know that, she would never for the life of her guessed them as sisters, because Lizzie is hard and a bit selfish but Josie, well, Josie is herself._

____

____

__

__

_“Yeah, twins, fraternal. We are quite different from each other.” Josie says._

____

____

__

__

_“Obviously.” She couldn’t agree more._

____

____

__

__

_“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” She looks at her as if searching for something in her eyes._

____

____

__

__

_“Good thing, definitely a good thing.” She replies._

____

____

__

__

_“Come with me?” It’s seems more like a statement than a question, as Josie locks her free hand with hers and leads them into the forest, it’s dark and if not for Josie’s hand she sure would have lost her way, but Josie walks like she knows where she is going, it’s like the path is encrypted in her memory. She is still in the shock that they are holding hands when she sees where Josie has led them._

____

____

__

__

_It is near a lake, the sky is open, she even sees fireflies over the lake, it’s beautiful. Josie walks towards a rock and sits down patting her side motioning Hope to join her. She could hear the crickets chirping, they are far from the party now, the music can’t be heard here and Hope enjoys the silence with Josie._

____

____

__

__

_“I come here when, when I want to be away from the world. It’s my special spot.” Josie says with a glint in her eyes, she looks like a child who is showing a painting to her mother wishing she likes it._

____

____

__

__

_“Thanks for sharing this with me.” Hope says and they smile at each other._

____

____

__

__

_“Here.” She hands her beer to her after taking a swig herself._

____

____

__

__

_“I don’t drink.”_

____

____

__

__

_“Its just a beer.” She doesn’t argue more as she takes it from Josie’s hand, the bitter taste burns her throat but she loves it against the cold breeze. Somehow, sharing a beer with Josie feels intimate._

____

____

__

__

_Josie lays down now with her back on the grass, her skin is washed by the moonlight and Hope can’t help but think her heart skipped a beat at the sight, she lies down too. As she does, she sees the sky, it is full of stars and quite fascinating._

____

____

__

__

_“The sky is beautiful.” She says almost involuntarily._

____

____

__

__

_“It is.” But when she turns to see her, Josie isn’t looking at the sky but she is looking at her with a shy smile. She wraps her hand around her waist, and moves forward so that their foreheads are touching, “I don’t know if it makes sense or not but I feel like home with you.” She says her eyes closed and Hope’s breath hitches because she feels the same, she has always been afraid of it, falling for someone, and that someone being Josie doesn’t help her case, but right now she probably did._

____

____

_____ _

____

Josie gets up from her lap and looks at her with the same smile she always has for her, it is something that is only hers. She puts a strand behind her ear and kisses her forehead. 

******* 

_She signs the paperwork for her upcoming art exhibition, she knows it couldn’t have been possible without Josie in her life. If it weren’t for the brunette, Hope would have long lost herself amidst her self insecurities and doubts._

__

__

_After the night at the party, they started meeting more often, she would always go to Josie’s apartment whenever she felt alone, even though her own home was in New Orleans but somehow Josie’s place felt more like a home than hers, it was probably because her parents had died or because Josie has broken her walls to have special spot for her. She has keys to Josie’s house so that she can go there even when Josie isn’t, she goes there directly from the college, she has her things at Josie’s place, a dedicated drawer next to Josie, it is personal at this point._

____

____

_“Hey, honey I’m home.” Josie says, it’s an inside joke between them._

____

____

_“How’d you know I was here?"_

____

____

_“Saw your jacket on the couch.” She walks to her and hugs her, as she hugs her back. She hugs her tight because she has missed her friend, even though it hasn’t been that long since they last met._

____

____

_“What’s wrong?” Just like that Hope things Josie has superpowers, she is telepathic._

____

____

_“Nothing.” She looks down._

____

____

_“You can tell me anything.” Josie places her hand on her cheeks._

____

____

_“It’s just that the professor assigned me to have a painting for his next exhibition, and I am not sure if I am worth it or that I will be able to make it up to his expectations.” Her voice is low. Josie puts her hand on her chin to lift it in order to make her look at her._

____

____

_“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, you are one of the best artists I know, I don’t think there is anyone more deserving or capable for it.” She believes in her, Hope can see it in her eyes, she can see the emotions through her face._

____

____

_“You do.” She smiles._

____

____

_“Yes, you idiot.” Josie chuckles and just like that she kisses her, it’s soft as if she is isn’t sure that Josie wants this but she do and she reciprocates it, she has been craving to do so since the day she met Josie and she looked at her plump pouty lips._

____

____

_“Finally, I have been waiting for so long.” Josie says as they break the kiss and she is surprised because if she had known she would have done it much earlier._

____

____

_She spends the day with Josie, they cuddle and talk about their lives, why Hope has always been afraid of commitment because of what happened to her parents, and Josie listens with attention, she weighs every word she says._

____

____

_“We will not do what they did.” She kisses her._

____

____

_“Promise?” She can sense the vulnerability in her voice but she is laying herself to Josie, opening up to her completely._

____

____

_“I promise.” She takes her hand in hers._

____

____

Hope calls Josie the first thing as she gets out of the meeting, she always does every time she signs them, because she knows Josie is proud of her. Josie wishes her luck telling her how happy she is for her, and she knows she is lucky to have her. 

******** 

She is sitting on the couch looking at the fire place, her house is bigger than what is supposed to be for two people, they bought it because of the lake, the lake which was her and Josie’s special spot. 

_It had been six months since they moved in together, it was Hope’s decision, even though Josie wanted to take things slow for her own sake but Hope doesn’t know why, she always does what she is afraid of when it comes to Josie, first she fell in love and now she is committing to her, she remembers when she told Josie about it, her fears caught up to her and she felt heavy but just as soon as Josie kissed her, all her fears dropped and she knew she made the right choice even if it was hard for her._

____

____

_She remembers the days when they had bills to pay and things to do, they both were working part-time jobs along with college, Hope didn’t want the Mikaelsons fortune just like she didn’t want their mistakes, she wanted to build it all up with Josie, she wanted it to be something that was only their and not even a single person was involved, it was a difficult time but with Josie by her side, Hope never doubted she could do anything._

____

____

Josie walks to her and sits in her lap, she places a hand in her waist to hold her. Josie kisses her, and she complies with the same emotion, it is a soft one.  
“Come, dinner is ready.” She stands up taking her hand in hers and she follows the her to the kitchen. 

******** 

________Hope walks into their bedroom, she was supposed to be home much earlier and they were supposed to have dinner together, but she got late at the exhibition, she is sorry, she hears Josie sniff, was she crying? She walks to her and sits besides her, she surely is crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I am sorry, baby” She says softly holding her ears in her hand, she hated that Josie is upset because of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I waited for you, I hate you” Josie says hugging her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, you don’t.” Josie looks up to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I don’t.” And she smiles finally.________

_____ _

____

_Hope had been busy for the past three weeks, so busy that she hasn’t seen Josie, she would wake up before her and come to bed after her, it was no doubt that she missed the brunette but she was doing it all for them, working so hard for the two of them to have a better life. She had texted Josie that she’ll be there for their one year anniversary but she couldn’t make, a last minute call made her late.  
Josie's eyes are red, her makeup ruined and she is sitting in the kitchen with beer in her hand as Hope walks in at 2 am, she had a tiring day that she couldn’t even text her._

< _“So, you do come back here.” Josie taunts._

__

__

_“Of course I do, where else would I go?”_

__

__

_"Oh I have no idea, probably chasing materialistic things.” She stands up, her voice is hoarse._

____

____

_"You say it as if I am doing it for myself.” she walks to her._

____

____

_“I am not sure if I mean anything anymore to you, I want you Hope.” Josie cups her cheeks._

____

____

_"You have me.” And she has, she has Hope like no other person, she is the only thing that keeps her going on._

____

____

_"I don’t think it’s working this way.” It’s a hit, a bullet in her lung making it hard to breathe as the words echo in her head, she runs from there, because that’s all she has ever known, running from pain, confrontation, love and all the other emotions._

____

____

_She hears Josie calling her but she doesn’t turn around, she runs till she is on the streets, the traffic is slow because of the odd hour but the path is enlightened by the street lights just as she stops, she is breathless, Josie tugs her towards her from her wrists, she fights her but Josie holds her still in her grip, more like hugging her while she punches her chest to let her go, but that’s the thing about Josie she never lets her go, she never lets her slip through, in fact, she holds her, she is her ground, her centre as well as her sky. She stops struggling after few minutes._

____

____

_“Do you really think I will let you go after all we have been through? You are the best thing that has ever been mine.” Josie breaks the hug just so she could kiss her, the kiss is passionate, nowhere near restrictions, it feels like Josie is trying to pour all her emotions and she does, Hope could feel it._

____

____

_They both are panting as Josie rests her forehead against hers, “Remember how we felt, sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. “ She says and just like that all her doubts are vanished. ___

_“I’m sorry.” Josie says as she could now see the dried tears on her face under the street light._

____

____

_“I am sorry too.” And with that they walk back home with their fingers intertwined, that night Hope falls in her arms, just like she fell for Josie a long time ago._

__

____

____

“I was about to leave but then....” 

“It’s okay.” Josie says as she hugs her. 

“You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing, that's ever been mine.” Hope remembers clearly what she had said to her that night, Josie looks up to her as if remembering the same night. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did justice to the song, hope you like it.


End file.
